El Uno Para El Otro
by tsuki no tenshi16
Summary: YAMI x YUGI que harias si tubieras un amor imposible bueno pues esto pienza Yami veremos que pasa


_El uno para el otro_

Como es que comenzó todo porque ahora siento esto cuando solamente tu y yo éramos amigos que voy a hacer con todo lo que hay en mi corazón aun recuerdo cuando todo comenzó

Si una fiesta en una fiesta fue donde comenzó este sentimiento estábamos en la casa de Seto era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Moki ambos estábamos tan felices pero alguien nos empujo por detrás y así ese beso que lo cambio todo

AHORA QUE LO PIENSO, NO SE QUE SUCEDIO,

SIEMPRE HEMOS SIDO AMIGOS, QUE FUE LO QUE CAMBIO.

DE UN INOCENTE BESO, NACIO POR TI EL AMOR.

A partir de ahí no he podido dejar de pensar en ti esa sonrisa tuya me enamoro y esa mirada de inocencia que he podido sacar de mi mente

ME ENAMORE DE TU SONRISA Y TU FORMA DE MIRAR.

Que voy hacer tu me sigues tratando como un amigo cuando yo te veo como algo mas aunque no te lo doy a demostrar tu me hablas de la persona que mas amas y yo te escucho como siempre pero se me rompe el corazon oírte hablar de una persona que no soy yo y que eso nunca va a cambiar no que hacer que hago con todo esto que siento

Y CUANDO TU ME LLAMAS, Y ME CUENTAS DE EL, OOO

TE ESCUCHO COMO SIEMPRE, ASI DOLIENDOME,

PERO ALGO ESTA CRECIENDO AQUI EN MI CORAZON,

LA GRAN NECESIDAD DE HACERTE MIO.

Mi corazón me dice que tu y yo podríamos ser felices si tan solo nos diéramos una oportunidad pero no se como pedírtelo si tu ya estas enamorado de alguien además podría perderte y eso no lo soportaría pero yo se que debo intentarlo y lo intentare hoy hablare contigo aunque te pierda para siempre pero así sabré que tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti te lo diré

Y ES QUE TU YO, (TU Y YO) SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO,

SI TÚ NO ESTAS YO YA NO PUEDO RESPIRAR,

Y ES QUE NO VES QUE TU ERES PARA MI.

LO HE LEIDO EN TU MIRADA, Y ESTA ESCRITO ASI

AQUI EN MI CORAZON, UUU UUU.

Estoy por llegar hasta donde te encuentras me armare de valor para decírtelo

-hola Yugi

-hola Yami que te trae por aquí

-bueno solo venia a conversar un rato contigo

-claro acabo de terminar de trabajar me esperas un momento y enseguida salgo

-ok

Estoy demasiado nervioso pero me tranquilizare

-bien vamos

-si

No se como comenzar a decírtelo pero aquí voy

-Yugi recuerdas la fiesta en casa de Kaiba

-si por supuesto que la recuerdo

-y recuerdas aquel beso que nos dimos

-si también eso pero porque ahora quieres recordar eso

-bueno es que apartir de hai nació algo en mi

-así que es

-dime Yugi aun estas enamorado de Seto

-porque la pregunta

-bueno es solo curiosidad

-bueno no lo se después de su rechazo ya no siento lo mismo por el

-es difícil estar enamorado

-si mucho

ESTAS EN TU DERECHO, LO MISMO SIENTO YO.

DIFICIL SENTIMIENTO, EL JUEGO DEL AMOR.

Y TENGO MUCHO MIEDO, PERO NO PUEDO MAS.

TENDRE QUE EXIJIRLE VERDAD AL CORAZON

-bueno te dije que en esa fiesta nació algo en mi

-si y que es

-bueno eso es que me enamore de ti

-enserio

-si pero no te dije porque tenia miedo

-de que

-de perderte

Y ES QUE TU Y YO (TU Y YO) SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO,

SI TU NO ESTAS, YO YA NO PUEDO RESPIRAR.

ES QUE NO VES, QUE TU ERES PARA MI.

LO HE LEIDO EN TU MIRADA, Y ESTA ESCRITO ASI.

-nunca perderas algo que esta atado a ti

-pero

-no se pero gracias a esa declaracio se que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro

-el uno para el otro

Y ES QUE TU Y YO (TU Y YO) SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO,

SI TU NO ESTAS, YO YA NO PUEDO RESPIRAR.

Y ES QUE NO VES, QUE TU ERES PARA MI.

LO HE LEIDO EN TU MIRADA, Y ESTA ESCRITO ASI.

AQUI EN MI CORAZON, AQUI EN MI CORAZON

Mi coprazon esta lleno de maor hacia ti te amo tanto que se que nunca nos separaremos

Tenían mucha razón cuando estas destinado a estar con alguien es porque están hechos el uno para el otro y con eso las inseguridades se van el dolor se convierte en amor y el amor en algo que necesitas para vivir

Si ahora se que el amor es aquello que se siembra con la semilla y elgua de la vida y la confianza

Ahora soy mas feliz que nunca porque estas ami lado en todo momento mi Yugi mi amado hikari nunca nos separaremos estamos hechos el uno para el otro

-para siempre

-por toda la vida

Nuestro amor será el mas fuerte de todos


End file.
